


Leporiphobia

by Detroit_become_Merlin, MysticalfriendlyIntrovert



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalfriendlyIntrovert/pseuds/MysticalfriendlyIntrovert
Summary: Mumbo and Iskall find out about Grian's irrational fear and decides to prank him, but when Grian goes missing days later they find out that maybe his fear wasn't as illogical as it first appears
Comments: 22
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Eating Disorders  
> \- Panic Attacks

Iskall and Mumbo giggled to themselves as they collected the small, long-eared animals, into boats and boated them to Mumbo’s base.

It had started when Stress made a petting zoo near the edge of the shopping district, and the former Architechs wanted to check it out. They were giggling and having a great time, until Grian screamed and scrambled to the other side of the street, pressing himself against the side of a nearby shop.

Mumbo and Iskall had stopped petting their animals and watched Grian in worry, only to see him fumble with a rocket and fly away, leaving a small white bunny staring at the empty space where he had been.

“Is he?” Iskall started, a prank beginning to form in his mind, he grinned at Mumbo, seeing as he too noticed the irrational fear their friend seemed to have on the tiny animal “Oh this is going to be fun” he chuckled.

That’s how they got here, a day after they found out, they’re sneaking into Grian’s mansion. They found him whistling a little tune with Professor Beak sitting next to the stove, the blond man seemed to be decorating a small serving of cookies for the upcoming party X is planning for their next get together.

They laughed quietly as Mumbo placed the fluffy white bunny named Sam near Grian’s feet, the blond-haired hermit stopped whistling and looked down. He spotted the bunny and yelped, he climbed over the counter and accidentally tipped the cake onto the floor before flying out the open window, somehow evading the pie left on the site.

Mumbo and Iskall laughed their heads off, from their hiding place, unaware of Professor Beak swiftly killing the rabbit and giving them both the stink eye before flying off to find his owner.

They did this, again and again—each bunny named so the bunnies wouldn’t despawn. Mumbo and Iskall did this to him everywhere: when he’s coming out of The Barge, working on a painting, or even talking with a few of the other hermits. Keralis had given them the idea of putting a different coloured rabbit by Grian’s feet, and like the pranksters they are, they wanted to see if it makes a difference.

Iskall doesn’t think so, but surprisingly it did, they had left it in the bathroom while the short hermit put his contacts in, but Grian had just picked the small brown bunny up, gave it a few pets and even a kiss before giving it to Stress for her zoo. The two redstoners had scratched their heads in confusion before waving it off and going back to white rabbits.

Of course, this was when Mumbo had the idea of dressing up like one, Iskall had grinned and laughed at that, quickly giving Mumbo a pair of white pants, he asked Stress if she had white bunny ears, and to his surprise she did.

Mumbo and Iskall snickered when they asked Grian if they could have dinner together to reminisce on season six. They had to hold in their laughter as Grian agreed. The costume was tucked into Mumbo’s inventory, and Iskall was given the task of distracting the younger hermit.

Luckily for him, he didn’t need to “why good evening my fellow hermits” the shorter man grinned, excited for the small get together. He opened the door wider for his neighbours, “I haven’t really finished making dinner yet, so if you’re willing to wait, Professor Beak would be happy to show you the dining room,” He gestured to the blue and yellow parrot sitting on his shoulder. Mumbo and Iskall could feel the bird glaring at them.

“Oh, I could help Gri” Iskall smiled, trying to smother a little laugh while silently gesturing for Mumbo to go and change.

Grian hesitated, he remembered the last time he ate something a friend gave him, but Iskall was his friend, it should be safe to eat his food, Grian wouldn’t spend half the night puking his guts out, weakened and blinded, besides the shorter blond will be there, watching him prepare it, he would be fine.

Mumbo will eat the food, too; he could stomach a few bites.

“Really? Thanks” Grian hoped they didn’t notice his hesitation. “Mumbo would you like to help as well?”

“Uh well, I’m not that great at cooking, and well, I’ll just clean myself up” Mumbo stammered out an excuse slowly inching his way to the bathroom, only to stop as he didn’t remember where it was. “Um”

“Bathroom’s down the hallway to the right and the second to last door on the left” Grian grinned and pulled Iskall towards the upstairs kitchen, Professor Beak situated himself on top of a hanging flower pot and seemed to glare at Iskall. Grian gave his bird a confused look and an apologetic one to his fellow hermit. “Sorry I have no idea what’s going on with him, lately he’s been wanting me to hang out with you less” Grian paused and seemed to mumble under his breath “is that the correct phrasing?” 

Iskall smiled awkwardly and washed his hands, before going over to the counter, he could see a couple of biscuits in the oven, and a pot was on the stovetop. A couple of chopped vegetables next to a diamond axe, “uh where’s your knives dude” he noticed the slight flinch the smaller hermit gave.

“I’m not good with knives” He cleared his throat and returned to his vegetables. It was weird, seeing the axe used in something other than chopping down trees and fighting off mobs. It made Iskall chuckle; it was such a Grian thing to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mumbo had entered the kitchen with his costume on, he had on a 'Mumbo for mayor' shirt with the letters all painted white, a pair of white slacks, and bunny ears sticking out of his hair. He smothered a giggle and stepped away from Grian, still engrossed by his weird way of cutting his vegetables.

“Hey G, how’s it going?” Mumbo asked, stepping right behind the smaller hermit, snickering.

“Fine, I’m just finishing the-” Grian stopped, his lips thinned, and his breathing became erratic. 

Mumbo and Iskall became concerned, “Hey Gri it’s alright, it’s just me,” this wasn’t supposed to happen, Grian was supposed to panic, scramble around like a trapped ant.

“And what, do you think you’re doing wearing that” Mumbo shot a look at Iskall, this was weird, Grian had never been this quiet with them, this serious, it was a little frightening. His pale blue eyes bore into Mumbo’s black ones.

“We were just having a couple of goofs and a couple of gafs, nothing too-” Mumbo didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence when Grian picked him up and threw him out the window. Glass crashed into Mumbo’s back as he fell and tumbled down the steps, Grian panted and gasped at what he had done. “I-I think you should go Isk.”

Iskall wanted to be angry at such an overreaction, but one look at the blond’s face signalled him that maybe his Leporiphobia has some meaning behind it. He took off through the window and picked the youngest hermit up. If he looked back, he could see Grian silently sobbing on the floor with Professor Beak giving him the harshest glare known to him as he comforted his owner.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next day

Grian's quiet when he enters the room, flinching every time someone would look at him.

He wants to say something, but his throat clogged up, he couldn’t say anything, they’re going to blame him, ask for an explanation, call him a baby for overreacting to something so inconsequential.

They’re brave, smart, and good.

He should’ve known that he doesn’t fit in.

He ties a stick at the end of the balloon, places it on the ground, and leaves.

Iskall and Mumbo look on with concern when Grian leaves, but while Grian is walking to his base a voice says  _ “They were just  _ **_ goofing and gaffing _ ** _ , it’s your fault you can’t take a joke  _ **_ Gree-on _ ** _!”  _

Prof beak notices him stiff up and flies towards him, hoping to stop the beginning of a panic attack.

His eyes blurred and he couldn’t breathe, he distantly noted a weight on his shoulder and a voice that he couldn’t for the life of him place.

Tears streamed down his face and on to the soft grass of Mumbo’s base, through the tears he sees a small white bunny, hopping across the green foliage innocently, as it turns its head to stare at him, beady red eyes pierce his soul, and a nametag around its neck labelled it 'Sam', and he breaks.

He collapses and scrambles back until his head hits the side of the ruins, he curls up, covering everything that  ** HE  ** likes to pierce with his sharp knife, his stomach, his neck, his head.

Grian screams into his sweater, knowing that he’ll find him if he makes too much noise, but the blond couldn’t help it, he screams and sobs and chokes.

He distantly noticed the weight on his shoulder was gone, but he doesn’t care, he’ll find him, He’ll Find Him,  ** He’ll Find Him. **

He’s found him

Hands grab him, and he screams and kicks out his legs, one of the kicks makes an impact, but Sam grabs it, and he sobs “nonononononono PLEASE” He yells, and his voice breaks. Tears streamed out of his pale blue eyes as Sam lets go of his leg.

Grian doesn’t question why he pulls himself into a tighter ball and cries; he still couldn’t breathe, he wants Taurtis, he wants Ellen, he wants someone to protect him.

Help him

Save him

Please. Just this once.

“Grian” It’s incredible how such a quiet word could get through in such an ordeal. He looks up, still in the clutches of a panic attack, pale blue meets a dark brown and electric blue.

“Iskall” he sobs out and throws his entire being into the other hermit, Iskall catches him, the hermits always catch him, even if they don’t know it. They catch him.

Grian sobs and whimpers, curling himself into a ball in the bearded hermit's arms “Don’t let him get me please, Isk.”

The voice was small and broken; emotion completely drained in the quiet request, Iskall regretted ever having the idea of scaring Grian with the stupid white bunnies when this was the result.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> -Violence  
> -Attempted Kidnapping  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Panic Attacks

**_< StressMonster> Luv, please tell us what's wrong?_ **

**_< Xisumavoid> We're not mad, we just want to talk to you _ **

**_Docm77 joined the game_ **

**_< StressMonster> I removed the bunnies from your mansion so you don't have to look at them again_ **

**_< StressMonster> oh Hi Doc_ **

**_< Docm77> What happened???? _ **

**_< Xisumavoid> I couldn't tell you even if I knew_ **

**_< Iskall85> Long story _ **

Tears dropped on his communicator as Grian read the messages, They probably thought he was a monster or somebody they can torment for their amusement.

Again.

Professor beak would fly over and tip the communicator away from his hands and try to comfort him. Which normally worked except today. He just got up and left the mansion. Leaving the parrot hanging his head low.

He really was sorry for hurting Mumbo and couldn't stand to look at what he had done.

Whenever Mumbo would waddle around the shopping district on his crutches supporting his broken leg; his arm sling clashing against his suit while his other arm was littered with glass shard scars, his neck in a brace, and letting out whimpers of pain, Grian would remember that **he** did that. 

He hurt one of his best friends and now everybody probably hates him for not taking a joke.

He ducked into the barge when he saw Mumbo and Iskall walking together, Iskall carrying Mumbo's inventory and stabling him to make sure he doesn't fall. Grian doesn't expect them to forgive him but he can't take abandonment again. 

He waited for the others to leave before restocking the barge, finding diamonds labeled "do you wanna talk?" 

He couldn't

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to.

_____________________________________________________________________

Professor Beak decided to pick flowers as a comfort tool and even befriended a bee before flying back into Grian's mansion. He brought them onto his bed and chirped proudly at the nest of flowers he made. 

Prof Beak noticed that he left his communicator and flew to his desk where he left it. 

Professor Beak looked in terror at the text.

**_Š̸̢̨̟͚̰̞̞͉͔̪̹̲̹̤͈̫͈͔̻̰̪̺̦̬̩̖͇͇̞̱̻̮̻̜͖͇̜͈͈͚̳̖̫̓͌̓͐̅͛̇̃̋̀̉̂͛̈́̽̄͒̔͋͌̔͘͝͝ả̷̧̡̢̤͔̱̠̘̜̬̹̞͓̝͔̞̩̠͈͔̟̼̱̮̣͓̟̲̲͈̠̙̥͗ͅṁ̸̧̢̨̜̠̺͔̠͍̰̟̠̬̳̙̜̘̱̟̪̘͇̪̜͕̦͍̱͑̈́͛̂͋̏͗̋̆͗̄͌͒̒̈̊͗̚͜͠͠͠ĝ̵̨̘̗͎̆̿́̈́̆̊̑̾͂̎͘̚͠͝͝͝l̸̢̢̨̛̛̩̥̦̝̹͚̱̠̥̟͖̳̲̻̮͙̤̮̮̺͕͓̫̫̮̒̌̄͒̒̾̏̋̔͑̔̆̀͌̓̊̍͑͌̀̇̽̇̍̌̆̓̃͂̿͆͂̉̇̽͂̏̑͒͘͝ͅͅa̷̛͓̲̺̋̄̍͋̎͌̋̅̉̆͗̾͗̊̓̈́̓̉̆̂̋͊̽͗̌̎̀̒̂́̄͋͘̕̕͠͝͝d̵̨̡̨̨̧͈̙̘̠͙̪̦̬̪͔̲͎͎̫͔͖̱͕͍̘̩̤̦͙̺̜̞͉͕͎̩̣̺̫̠̰̣̆̊̊̇̈́̆͐̍̌̇̄̒͑͐̑͘͜͠ͅį̴̦͍͖̰̱̠̜͇̼̺̞̲̺̜̥̙̐̄͐̌̈́͋̉̔̃̆̎͆̈̉͋̊͘͜͝͠͝ͅȁ̶̳͖͕̬̮͖̔̅̑͊͂̇̒̍͌͊͌̊̓́͋͛̃̇͌̂̔̈́̆̅̑̃̓̏͑͘͘͘͠ť̷̨̰͎͍͎̩̩̭͇̹̻̠̯̼̐̔̄̒͐̇̈́͆̆̅͆̓̇̀̂̈́̓̏̓͋̈́̈́͆͑̿̅̇̈́͐̄̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ǫ̶̛̗͔̖̫̬̗͚̞̗͖̱̗͎̺̠̠͖̏̄̄͛̐̊͌͛̅́͒̑̆̅̂̑̈́̉̌͒̎̐̒͆͗͑̓̀̌͑̑̋͊̔͒͐́̃͊̚͘̚͝͝ͅr̷̢̨̛̞̩̯̖͙̞͙̟̠̰̝͚̭̖̪̺̝͉̫̱̫͕͚̱̲̱͔̮͑̉͌̿͜͜ͅ joined the game_ **

The other hermits squinted their eyes and rapidly typed questions then contacted Xisuma, who commanded all hermits and their pets privately to join his base until the threat is gone.

Xisuma had made the hermits practice this incase Evil Xisuma or Herobrine ever came onto the server.

Professor Beak wasn't a stupid parrot, however. He knew who this unidentified figure was.

**_He knew why he was here._ **

Just as Professor Beak was going to warn his owner, Stress barged in with Mrs. Deeds and grabbed the blue and yellow parrot to take to Xisuma's base. 

Professor Beak squirmed and squawked, trying to warn his owner but Stress held tight

"Sorry luv, but your owner isn't here and I can't leave you to possibly be hurt," Stress said as she spat out his feathers from his frantic attempts to fly away. Stress walked out with the parrot frowning at the communicator on the desk

_____________________________________________________________________

Grian is alone in the shopping district and as soon as he leaves the barge, somebody tackles and covers his mouth. He is frantic until he thinks its a prank and calms down, still frantic but not trying to escape.

that is until there is something cold pressed against his neck.

The back of a knife

Grian's eyes widened as he thrashes around, kicking, screaming, hoping that his suspicions were correct and it was just a prank. He saw a rock on the sidewalk and reached for it.

only for the assailant to harshly step on his hand, possibly leaving a bruise, yanking his head back and whispered harshly in his ear 

"Keep quiet or I will use the other side" the figure pressed the blade closer to his neck and slowly made a cutting motion.

Grian stopped trying to run but whimpered when he felt zip ties around his wrists. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Doc was growing more than concerned ever since he came back on the server. He was walking through the shopping district and groaned when there wasn't much profit from Five Goats. Doc left the shop only to see somebody hunched over...Grian?

"HEY!" The creeper shouted and ran at the assailant. The figure jumped and ran, leaving Grian room to scramble and get to work on the zip ties, he manages to remove the gag, get his arms in front of his face, and begins biting at them to get them as tight as he possibly could, he raises his arms up and brings them down as fast as he could and the momentum broke the zip ties.

He was working on his ankles while Doc aimed his trident at the figure.

Doc cursed under his breath when they got away. 

He turned to Grian and gave out his natural hand to pull him up from the corner he backed into.

Grian reluctantly grabbed his hand and followed him.

The two playfully fought when Doc took him back to his base. 

"I thought you hated me, Doc," Grian said teasingly before Doc acted distraughtly.

"Hate is a strong word! In some situations, it's the right word" This caused Grian to laugh before he looks down. 

"Doc. Can I...stay there? Just for the night" Grian mumbled, it was shown just how much courage it took to muster that. Sure they were rivals but despite the cold metal and monstrous skin, Doc was a softie.

Doc had passed out on the couch and saved his bed for Grian. When Grian teased, Doc claimed he wanted any excuse not to sleep in pink. To which Grian scoffed.

Right now he was able to sleep peacefully and fall into his dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________

Grian opened his eyes and for some reason, he was a fox in a field. He thought nothing of it and wandered a field until he saw-

Bunnies

White bunnies

Bunnies with beady red eyes

Bunnies that have been tormenting him for the past couple of days

 **Bunnies that are a fox's prey**.

He'd let himself have his horrible thoughts, he earned them for the stuff the hermits put him through!

Grian ran at the bunnies and just as he suspected, they feared him. They wanted to run away from him! **He** was the one in control here

That was until a giant shadow covered the fox.

Grian turned his head only to see a giant bunny with brown spots and a wicked smile.

_____________________________________________________________________

Grian jumped up from the bed before looking at his hands to see that it was just a dream and now he is human again. He groaned before walking to the bathroom, letting the walls guide him since he didn't have contacts on. 

Once he made it into the bathroom, he saw a blur.

then nothing.

Grian collapsed to the floor as somebody chuckled like a mad man above him, holding an empty syringe. 

"Pitiful, you need a monster to fight your battles, but I bet your "bodyguard" could be fun to cut up!" The intruder grabbed their switchblade and made stabbing motions in the air before they leaned to the unconscious hermit's ears and whispered

"Don't you think, **Gree-on**?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> \- Panic Attacks  
> \- Claustrophobia  
> \- Character Injury  
> \- Gaslighting  
> \- Manipulation

“No” he whispered, already feeling the effects of the drug dragging him towards unconsciousness “stay- stay away from-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence before the drug took full effect.

When Doc woke up it was to a dark, dank room with bars as one of the walls; he growled as he recalled what happened before succumbing to the little drug this Sam guy had injected into him.

Doc wasn’t one for violence, but it was clear the man in the bunny outfit wanted Grian, what he was planning to do to him, the hybrid had no clue, but he would be damned if anything happened to any of the hermits on his watch. That included his former rival.

He tried to move, get out of here, find Grian, and get him to safety. But his heart stopped he heard the clanking of chains, such a familiar sound from years of being treated like a monster, a freak of nature, from his own community as well as other worlds.

He looked down at his wrists. There, pulling and scratching against his scales were metal cuffs attached by a thick chain to the wall, his breaths began to grow heavier, his eyes darted across the bars and to the walls, they’re getting smaller, the room was getting smaller, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Space grew tighter and tighter, and he curled himself into a ball, the chains rattling in his mind, laughter from people long past rang in his ears, mocks and ridicule followed him, a loud bang reverberated in his bones and slowly sat down, staring into space.

“Doc” he barely acknowledged his name.

“Doc” the voice was slightly louder. The shaking of metal bars could be heard, but Doc ignored them, he began shaking, and whimpering, he’s trapped there, in the cage, in his prison, he should’ve known better than to think he had escaped at all.  
________________________________________________________________________

When Grian woke up, he immediately noticed his hands and feet were bound to a metal surface; he tugged at them only to find, his restrictions were made out of metal, iron most likely.

He whimpered when he heard a high pitched giggle from his left, a knife appeared under his eye, and Grian stopped breathing, he watched as the blade inch closer and closer to his eye.

A manic laugh came from his left as the knife was pressed against his skin “what do you think Gree-on” a voice laced with hysteria whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. “I could help you get Ellen back” Sam giggled, the knife pierced his skin causing him to flinch, blood welled from the wound and dripped down his cheek, “The two of you could match, like those couples you see on TV” The knife traced around his eye, leaving behind a bloody trail. Sam scoffed, untying him and leaving the room, slamming the gate as he got out “you’re no fun anymore, Gree-on.” 

“Doc” Grian coughed out, he didn't know if he was there, but he could see the blurry outline of a half green half silver figure in the cell across from him.

“Doc” he yelled, he grew panicked, crawling over to the bars and shook them “Doc please” upon receiving no response besides a whimper, he gave up, he pressed his head against the cold metal and sighed “I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t know what he’s apologising for, making the hybrid’s panic worse, dragging him into his problems, joining hermitcraft? They were all viable options.

Although he looked around, he was beginning to suspect it was the third option. He wouldn’t be surprised if Doc got X to kick him out. He shook his head; he’ll get them out of here, even if it meant him dying, he would get Doc away from Sam.

He’s gotten Taurtis away from Sam; there was no reason he could get Doc away from him too.

He wiped the blood off his eye using the end of his sleeve, no matter what he’d get Doc out of this situation he had dragged him into.

“Doc” he called out softly, “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay” time and time again his voice was called soothing, protective, big brotherly, by Ellen, Taurtis, Silly, many people. He hoped they told the truth.

Doc had calmed down a bit, listening to him. “I need you to breathe in for 4 seconds” Doc’s blurry image expanded as he counted the beats “hold for 7” it stayed still “and out for 8” the hybrid exhaled and Grian told him to do it again and again, helping him through his panic.

He could see the creeper’s glowing red eye dimmed a bit as he fell asleep, the drug and panic still flushing out of his systems, Grian followed suit, hopefully by tomorrow he would have a plan ready.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sam sighed and shook his head, he had no idea why it was so tricky for Grian to understand, he was his, his to play with, his to keep, his doll.

Grian’s job is to keep his mouth shut and play along to Sam’s whim. But no, he just had to leave, and take Taurtis with him.

Taurtis wasn’t Grian’s friend; he was Sam’s, Taurtis and Grian belonged to Sam. He was just goofing and gaffing, but they had to go all serious on him. ‘I don’t like this game Sam’ ‘You need help Sam’ ‘you’re hurting us, Sam’ 

The bunny-eared man punched the wall, what do they know, Sam eyed the tall green monster in the cell across from his doll’s and grinned. If Grian wanted to take his friend from him, then he’d just take a friend away from Grian.

It’s not like he deserved any anyway.

He waited until Grian was asleep and quietly made his way over to Doc’s cage. Hopefully, the freak wouldn’t be too distrusting of him.

He picked a pebble off the ground and threw it at the monster. “Hey wake up” he put on a facade, it was easy to fool those idiots from school, it’ll be easy to fool this one.

He drooped his ears and pretended to be concerned.

"Did he hurt you?" Sam tilted his head, and Doc looked in confusion.

"What?" his German accent had a hint of venom in it.

"Gree-on, did he hurt you? Did he hurt your friends" Sam asked and inched his face closer to the bars that encased the creeper. 

"Gree- Well, We did have fights, and...we did have a war- No! We argue, but we're friends" the monster shook and lunged at Sam before the chains pulled him back.

"That's what I thought as well, but he- I'm sorry, give me a second. He hurt my best friend, Taurtis!" Sam tried his best not to laugh at the pathetic cyborg; he hid his laughter by forcing tears.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you put me in chains!" Doc was furious that this freak had put him in chains and made such a wild accusation like that!

"I thought Gree-on was controlling you, and I needed to defend myself!" It took so much effort to look pitiful, but Sam had mastered the art of manipulating. 

The creeper grew quiet.

Sam shook the cage, stopping himself from rolling his eyes when he saw the thing glare and dart its creepy eyes around. He sighed in faux relief “Hey hey it’s alright” he held up his arms as the monster glared and growled at him.

“What do you want.” 

“Hey calm down, calm down, I’m just here to warn you,” Sam said, raising his hands in a placating manner.

“Warn me about what? You?” the mechanical thing growled out, anger in its eyes for whatever reason.

“No silly” Sam chuckled as he gestured behind him, “about him” Grian was slumped against the corner, his bloodied eye turned away from the two, and he was curled up tightly as if protecting himself.

“Grian!” The thing scrambled to the bars only to freeze when it heard the jingling of its chains, the monster breathed deeply and glared at Sam “What did you do to him.”

“It’s not what I did to him, but what he did to me” Sam clutched at his heart, as crocodile tears sprang from his eyes “he is such a bad friend back in high school, Grian almost killed my best friend and tried to pin it on me” he gripped the bars to the monster’s cell.

“No, he wouldn’t do that.”

“But he did” Sam sobbed out “he crashed a bus and got himself hospitalised, all because Gree-on stabbed him, he’s crazy, and you shouldn’t be friends with him.”

The green monster shook its head “you’re lying, I don’t believe you,” Sam paused, maybe it’ll be a little harder than he thought.

“He killed people y’ know, forced me to eat plastic bags and poisoned like half the kids in the school” he lied, of course, most of the people Grian killed were the bad guys, but this thing didn’t need to know that.

It shook its head “Even if he did do any of that Grian changed” it glared at him, and Sam glared back.

“You’ll regret this, you’ll see, he’s a danger to society” He got up and left the monster to stew in silence.

____________________________________________________________________________

Doc breathed a sigh of relief when the strange bunny man left him alone; he watched desperately as Grian’s chest moved up and down.

He ignored the chains, the bars, and the memories; he focused on Grian, the blond-haired hermit had never shown malicious intent towards him before, if he didn’t count the Civil war,

Or the Area77 and Hippie arc

Or Demise 

Maybe there are a few instances where he and Grian had butt heads, but it was all in good fun, right?

Grian doesn’t actually hate him. Right?

Doubts filled his mind as he laid down on the cold concrete floor. Grian liked him. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Beak screeched at the top of his lungs as he flew from one window to the next. He didn’t care that the hermits and other animals think he’s obnoxious, his owner was out there and with Sam running around the server, the little professor grew anxious.

He was the one that listened to Grian’s rants and vents about the rabbit hybrid which he had called a friend. He was there when his owner woke up in the clutches of a panic attack that the bird had to coax him back out. He was the one that watched as his light-haired hermit second guess himself every time he hangs out with one of the others.

Professor Beak flitted about landing on various hermits and their pets, he managed to find X and squawked at him flying towards the door and landing back on X’s shoulder. “Not now Professor Beak” X waved the worried parrot away, going back to messing with the controls.

His feathers ruffled, the hermits were supposed to be Grian’s safe people, and yet they’re doing nothing to find him or Doc, he squawked again, nudging his head forcefully against X’s helmet and nodding his head towards the exit.

“I know you’re worried about your owner, but this person hasn’t done anything bad so far-” The bird interrupted him by screeching, jumping up and down in anger, this person is dangerous, and the hermits would know that if they’d just take a closer look at Grian.

“Hey X, you okay?” Professor Beak hissed at the Swede coming towards them, and flew up to the bleachers, glaring at him, it doesn’t matter that Iskall was the one that calmed Grian down just a few days ago, he still contributed to that panic attack.

X sighed “No, I can’t seem to ban them, whoever they are, and I’m getting worried about Doc and Grian, they’re not here, and Beak is getting agitated” he pointed to the bird and his feathers flared as he squawks at them.

“I can calm him down,” Iskall offered, and flew up to the bleachers to sit with the blue parrot.

Professor Beak glared at him and shuffled over, putting more distance between him and the hermit. He squawked at the admin, demanding that he do something about his missing owner.

“Hey buddy, I know you’re scared, but things will turn out alright” Iskall tried to pet the bird, but he just hissed at him and left, flying down and around the admin’s head.

Upon realising he’s getting nowhere he started clawing and chirping at the door, the little professor could hear the hermits getting annoyed with him. Still, he didn’t care, Grian’s out there, he may already be in Sam’s clutches, and nobody’s doing anything.

He hissed when he’s picked up, “Professor Ellen Taurtis Beak, you are being a very naughty bird” He screeched at the Swedish cyborg as the bird struggled in his grip, “I know you’re worried about your owner, but he’ll be fine, wherever he is, Grian’s strong like that” He smiled at the bird. He placed him on his shoulder, “there. Just stay there, and we’ll wait for-” Iskall cried out when he felt a sharp pinch on his ear.

Professor Beak bit him.

He hopped around as he tried to dislodge the bird from his ear. Eventually, the parrot flew off and landed back on the bleachers as he hissed at the hermit he injured.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Iskall heard a couple of hermits laugh at him as he sat down next to Mumbo, who was sitting on a makeshift hospital bed as Cleo took off his bandages, the Swedish hermit glared at the bird, Mumbo rolled his eyes at his friend’s silliness. “I don’t get why he hates me” Iskall waved an arm towards the bird.

“He hates everyone dude,” Mumbo said patting the Charrot that was sat on his lap, they watched as Stress’s panda, Mrs Deeds, grunted and growled at the parrot, who was ignoring her.

“djävulens fågel*” Iskall rolled his eye and focused on the youngest hermit “How are you feeling dude.”

Mumbo groaned “For the last time Iskall I’m fine, the potions Stress gave me worked, and I could barely feel a thing.”

“Well you could never be too careful with these sort of things Mumbo” Mumbo put his hands up in surrender.

“I know, but still you don’t have to hover around me, I’m a big boy I can take care of myself” Cleo scoffed and patted Mumbo’s knee.  
“I still don’t understand how a small guy like Grian could pick you up and throw you hard enough to break a window” Cleo chuckled and left the two to their conversation, and sat down next to Cub and Scar as they watched Professor Beak bother X.

Most of the hermits were watching Professor Beak by this time, equal parts amused, annoyed, and sorry for him as he was getting more and more distressed over Grian’s whereabouts. Grian’s delivery birds, Belle and Pepper, flew over to the bedridden hermit.

“Hallo, I’m guessing you don’t know how to get your brother to calm down, right?” Iskall asked petting Belle as they nuzzled his finger.

Pepper chirped and flew off towards the screeching menace. They nudged him, and after effectively ducking a snap, they convinced him to take a short break and flew off towards Belle. The two younger parrots finally got him to sit still.

“Although I am getting worried about Doc and Grian” Iskall whispered.

“Yeah, Doc hasn’t come back yet and Grian,” Mumbo sighed “we haven’t seen Grian since that stupid prank we pulled.” 

“I think we went too far,” Mumbo looked at him incredulously, as PB hissed. “I know I know,” he waved an arm at them “I just, I want to apologise.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, with the quiet murmurings of the others as background noise. 

Night fell, and the hermits were getting antsier and antsier, Etho, Beef, and Bdubs had each gone to X to ask about Doc’s whereabouts in the span of an hour. Stress, Scar, Iskall, and Mumbo had asked about Grian’s. Professor Beak had gone back to screeching and clawing at the door and windows, Pepper and Belle had to sit on his wings to stop him from hurting himself.

Eventually, most of the hermits went to bed, but Iskall and Mumbo were getting more and more worried, to the point where Iskall is done sitting around like a duck much to Mumbo’s chagrin.

“Iskall, X said to stay here until the threat is gone” Mumbo whispered as they slowly made their way to the command room, “this is a bad idea and- what are you doing?!” Mumbo panicked and clutched at Iskall’s vest as he turned on X’s admin computer.

“If we’re going to find Grian and Doc, then we need to know their location.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Mumbo and Iskall yelped as they spun around, their admin was behind them, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere. “You two were trying to run off?” X crossed his arms and gave them a stern look “I thought I told you to stay with the others.”

“We’re not children X, whatever this threat is we could beat it if we do it together” Mumbo cried, hope filled his voice, but Iskall winced at the naivete of his younger companion.

“What he means is that we don’t know where Doc and Grian are, and a lot of us are getting worried” A new voice, one that came from the hermit’s resident ninja. Etho leaned against the doorway, Bdubs and Stress peaked in and waved with guilty expressions on their faces.

X gave a bone-weary sigh, “and I’m guessing I can’t stop you from leaving and searching for them” the five hermits shook their heads, smug grins on Etho, Iskall and Bdub’s faces. X sighed again “Then we’ll leave in the morning, for now, get some rest” X gave a pointed stare at Mumbo and left the room, heading back to bed.

Morning came, and the rescue team packed potions, weapons, armour, and food. They waved goodbye as Scar was left in charge.

Unbeknownst to them, a small blue bird flew through the window and followed them, determined to give his owner’s kidnapper a piece of his unbridled rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Devil bird


End file.
